


I'd like to die of love

by kartofelWbucie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartofelWbucie/pseuds/kartofelWbucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon had an accident. Brenda/Sharon established relationship.<br/>And it's very little supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like to die of love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes. I really try.

There was the ring to the door disturbing her peaceful and quiet evening with wine and rueful music. She didn't want to answer, she had this urge to hide under the blanket and pretend she was not home. Then she would drink the rest of the wine and cry herself to sleep like she has been for last week now.

She didn't expect anyone but when ringing become persistent so she couldn't pretend not to hear it anymore and decided to check who was that. She didn't expect anyone except only one person maybe.  
And there she was, stending just in front of her. Looked as if she was scared, sad and she was pale too.

Brenda wasn't particular happy their break up effected Sharon too but she was some kind relived about that.  
Well, Brenda wasn't even sure if they broke up or had just huge argument.

 

* * *  
Basically, Sharon's children were coming to visit her. Brenda wanted to meet them, Sharon thought that was too soon (they had been dating only three months then).

What Brenda didn't know was that Sharon first wanted to inform them she was seeing someone then she had to very carefully break the news that that person was a woman and then she could tell them that was Brenda, the same deputy chief she had been complaining about for like three years. But all those informations could stay in Sharon's head for a while.

And Brenda wasn't even mad, she could meet Emily and Ricky the other time.  
“But be aware I won't hide every time they come, or pretend to be your 'friend'.” Brenda was about to stop discussion there but it wasn't Sharon's best day.

She had to, _just had to_ add “You're pretty confident there will be other times.”

And there it started. To many words were spoken without thinking and all those bed emotions they were hiding surfaced.  
Brenda accused Sharon of not taking their seriously, Sharon stated that maybe it was Brenda who leaped from one relationship into another. And Brenda took it too personally, like if Sharon was using names on her. Because Sharon knew how to offend somebody in a way that offended person would even thank her for nice words.

And because they were at Sharon's then and because Brenda wasn't thinking rationally then she just grabbed her bag and left the house shuting the doors so whole building could here that.

 

Neither of them called for week. Brenda wanted, really. But she wasn't even sure when exactly Emily and Ricky come and how long they would stay. So younger woman was on Sharon's mercy waiting for her call, like she had never waited for anybody's call before. But she mad a decision, if Sharon didn't call her, the next day Brenda was ready to go to Sharon on her knees and beg her for forgiveness.  
They both could be stubborn but Brenda had no intention to lose Sharon under such a silly circumstantiation. For one in her live she would fight for a love.

Truly, maybe Brenda reacted then. Maybe Sharon just tried to tell her exactly this, that Brenda is impulsive. And Brenda was, but she had always stood after her decisions.

* * *  
And now Sharon was there.  
Without a world Brenda pulled brunette to herself, she hugged her tight to feel her again.

Sharon's hug was gentle. Brenda wondered also if it was so cold outside because she could tell Sharon was shivering from cold.

“Come inside.” Brenda whispered to brunette's ear.  
“Let me just take off my coat lined with anxiety.” Sharon said. That was strange not only because Sharon had no coat but Brenda said nothing. And Sharon continued “I do not have to ask if you open because I know that if I appear you are there standing in the doorstep.” And then Brenda started to worry. And she asked if Sharon felt ok but there was no answer for her questions. Sharon was only shaking her head when Brenda offered to move a discussion to the room, not standing in the hall.

Sharon brought her hand to Brenda's head and started to play with a strap of her hair.  
“You give me the wayward thoughts and anxieties. It's easier to go against the wind together. You should know that if I had to and I could ever make my death-wish, it's not a secret, I'd like to die by your side, I'd like to die of love, because who wouldn't?” Sharon stood there looking at Brenda with huge eyes.

”Sharon, are you drunk?” Brenda asked after she picked up her jaw from the floor.  
“I am not and I have to go now.” and like that older woman went from the house. 

Second later Brenda was opening her front door to call after her but brunette was nowhere in sight. That was so, so strange her behavior, her disappearance... it was like a dream. That was it!  
Brenda pinched out herself to wake up. It didn't help, it could have never helped. If you think about pinching yourself you are definitely not dreaming.

Blonde grabbed phone. There was only this communicate that number is not available.

Brenda felt there was something wrong. She knew that. As quickly as she could, she changed into something people could see her in, she made her hair and chacked a watch. Sharon had to take a cub, she should be home now. Brenda dialed brunette's home number and relived when she heard familiar “Hello”.  
“Oh Sharon, it's good you are home...”  
“Oh... It's Emily speaking, mom went for jogging she should be home in a while. She can call you back or if you want to leave her a message...” Emily wasn't surprised, she was often mistook with her mother by the phone when they lived together. She just wondered who was on the other side of line. But the stranger didn't introduce herself.  
“She went for jogging?”

At Brenda's she was definitely not looking like the person who was jogging moment before, not to mention her clothes weren't ment for any sport. Tight dark skirt and blue shirt.  
“Just tell her to contact Brenda when she come home, please.” Blonde wasn't waiting for an answer because her cell phone started to ring.  
Unknown number. Brenda answered with heavy beating heart, she knew...

“I'm calling from Good Samaritan Hospital, your number was under ICE contact, we have a woman here she's in her 50-60, long brown hair-”  
“Sharon.” Brenda let out the air she was holding. She heard the woman on the line passed the name to someone else. “What happened. I'll be there as soon as possible”  
“In a moment. Do you know if Sharon is allergic to any drugs?” Brenda was almost furious the other woman was so calm.  
“Yes!” she almost screamed. “It's something...” that wasn't the best time to forget the name of a drug.  
She remembered when they were watching TV news and there was something about men who died because he was allergic and Sharon casually mentioned …  
“Something with steroids and the name was long...” Shit if Brenda knew this would happened she would have paid more attention on what Sharon was saying.  
“Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug, is it this?” woman asked  
“Yes, yes.” she was quite sure that was it and she was already closing the doors.

When nurse ended the call not even telling Brenda what happened blonde was starting her car.  
Twenty minutes later she was aking where Sharon was. 

She was operated.  
She was hit by a car when she was jogging. 

The operation was long and doctors told her Sharon had to stay in induced coma for three days after operation. Sitting in the hospital Brenda was thinking about strange visit she had. Blonde calculated time several times but it was simply impossible that Sharon was hit by car after leaving her house. The person who visited her...  
Brenda thought that must have been her senses telling her there was something wrong with Sharon.  
Brenda was thinking rationally she didn't believe in ghosts or supernatural forces. That was just her brain playing tricks with her because she was thinking about Sharon 24/7 those days.

After two hours she realized that she should inform Sharon's children. She called Rusty, the only one she knew, but she didn't give him details why she was first in the hospital.  
When they arrived and Brenda was telling them what happened she couldn’t hold back few teras which appeared then. Rusty gave her tissue and Ricky helped her to sit on a chair when she felt unsteady.  
But it wasn't long when she felt she didn't belong there really.

She went home for another three miserable days.

 

 

* * *  
_Three days later_

“Mom, can I ask you about something?” Emily asked hesitantly.  
“About?”  
“It's about Brenda.”  
Sharon gulped she didn't want to talk about that like never but Emily asked...  
“I think the answer to your question is 'yes'.” Sharon wasn't looking her daughter into eyes.  
“Mom! I'm calling the police!”  
“What?!” Sharon looked at her daughter immediately.  
“She caused your accident! You should tell them that.”  
“What are you talking about? She wasn't even there.”  
“But she was the first in the hospital, she informed us and she was so worry about you, though if I remember correctly you don't like each other...”  
Sharon took deep breath “We are dating.”

Emily had no time to reaction because Ricky entered the room with big grin on his face.  
“You would never guess, the doctor has just explained me how was it that mum's _partner_ saved her life.” He emphasized the world partner as a big word.  
“I would rude for him to make such presumptions if it wasn't so funny imaging you and Brenda as _partners_.” He made it again.

Emily was quiet and Sharon hide her head in hands. It wasn't supposed to be so soon and she wanted to talk to Brenda first... if they are still together because honestly she wasn't sure and...  
Ricky cleaned his throat.

“We are _partners_.” Sharon muttered still covering her head. When she looked up Ricky was looking on Emily but his wide smile didn't disappear. He brought his eyes from Emily to Sharon.  
“Cool.” he said and grind even more.  
“Rusty knows?” Emily asked in low voice  
“No.” Sharon closed her eyes. 

For some reason she was more afraid to tell Rusty then Ricky and Emily. They weren't living with her after all. For three months she has been making excuses to see Brenda. They weren't particularly lies, she just hasn't been saying all truth to Rusty when she was going out with Blonde. Of course Brenda visited them too bt it was what, two, three times and Rusty couldn't have any clue they were together.

She felt very tired. On one hand she wanted to be over this whole _coming out._ On the second hand she was sure Rusty would ask questions, he would analyze everything, he would question their relationship now. She just wasn't ready.

Exactly then Rusty entered the room.  
“Sorry, I was talking to Brenda, she will be here in 15 minutes. I toled her it's not necessary-” He looked from Sharon who seemed exhausted, to Emily whose eyes were big like orbits and she seemed shocked and then at Ricky who looked like... on high.  
“Guys... what's wrong?” he asked slowly and softly. Sometimes he still didn't felt like a member of a family though they made everything for his comfort.

Emily standing behind Rusty made signs to Ricky to leave the room. She knew her mother would prefer to say alone with their younger brother. 

“What's going on here, Sharon are you ok? I talked to doctor-”  
“It's something else.” Sharon took whole courage she had and looked up. “I am with Brenda.” she stated.  
“And...?” he asked.  
And now it was time for Sharon to be confused.  
“In relationship.”  
“And?”  
“And that's... it?” she even made little question mark with her voice.  
“God, that's all! You looked like the news was 'I'm with Brenda and we are getting marry tomorrow' or 'I'm with Brenda and she has seven children born out-of-wedlock hiding in her basement! or 'I'm with Brenda and in Wednesdays she transforms in giant yellow ameba' God, you scared me like hell!”

 

* * *  
When Brenda arrived she was surprised all three children were siting in front of Sharon's room. They stired visibly when she was crossing corridor. Like they were waiting for her but...  
“Is she all right?”  
“She is waiting for you.” Rusty answered while Ricky and Emily were eying her form toes to top of her head.  
_Is Ricky high?_

 

She was entering the room with hard beating heart. Sharon was there, looking better than Brenda imagined and she was waiting for her indeed.

Brenda closed the door and stopped just in front of them because if Sharon was going on break up with her she would have shorter run out. Older woman was just looking at blonde, not showing what she was thinking about.

Brenda gulped. Maybe that wasn't so good idea.  
Sharon smiled.  
Brenda's knees went week under this smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Blonde asked finally.  
“I'm sorry Brenda, I really am.” Sharon reached out her hand to encourage younger woman to approach her. Brenda did just it and in a moment she was squeezing familiar hand with her own.  
“I should apologize, I shouldn't react like this-”  
“Shhh...” Sharon was shaking her head.  
Brenda leaned to kiss her but before she did so she asked for permission.  
“They know.” and with that Sharon closed small space between them.

When they drew back brunette looked at the door, three heads had just turned away when she raised her sight.


End file.
